Ishtasha Emilina
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: If you don't like it when a new main character is added, then don't read this. This is the story of Yugi's much younger sister, who goes by the name of Eme.


Eme sat in the hard chair. She didn't know why these people were making her sit here when they ignored her. Her older brother Yugi sat next to her, half-asleep. The two of them had been sitting there for hours. Finally two men came in, one of them was old, and the other was the owner of the orphanage. Yugi sat up blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The owner of the orphanage spoke, "This is your grandfather. He is here to adopt you. Come on, it's time for you to get your things."

Yugi led her down the hallway, and packed her things into a suitcase that was given to them. Once all of her stuff was in there, he put his things in. The old man picked up the suitcase and Eme, and led Yugi out of the orphanage. He took them to a game shop with a house on top, and showed them around. When all of that was done, he turned to Yugi, "Since you're eight, you are going to start school tomorrow. However, since Eme is only two, she'll stay home with me."

* * *

Four years later, Yugi and Eme both started to help in the game shop. Little Eme never spoke a word from the day she was born, and she never seemed to feel like starting any time soon. Gramps tried sending her to school, but the teachers said that she refused to listen to them. They knew she could hear, but she just refused to follow directions. Both of the men just decided to let her learn at her own pace. They gave her books, and she read when she wanted. She listened to Yugi as he told her what he learned that day in school, and they started thinking that she was different from everyone else.

Yugi struggled to make friends, and often came back from school really jumpy. Eme suspected that he was bullied, but she gave no clue that she thought so. That was the way things went until he entered high school. He was really nervous about going to a school where everyone would be nearly twice his height. The summer between the two schools, Eme spoke for the first time, "You shouldn't be scared, you've known a lot of the people there since primary school."

Yugi jumped, "Eme? When did you start talking?"

She smirked, "Right now," her face brightened up, "Maybe if I went with you, you wouldn't be so scared!"

* * *

Many tests later, the school agreed to take the pint-sized brainiac. Yugi was grateful that she agreed to come with him to high school. Together they entered the high school, and Eme instantly bumped into Seto Kiba. He glared at her, and she stood up as straight as she could, "Are you made at me for not being tall enough for you to notice me? Because I can make sure that you will never overlook me again."

He chuckled at that, "What? You'll give me a lecture on respecting infants?"

She punched him, and he fell over. She stepped on his chest and glared at him while she whispered, "No. I'm going to duel you, and kick your little rich boy hiney back to wherever you came from."

Yugi watched all of this in shock, and only moved when Eme jumped down from Seto's chest and pulled him to their homeroom. Yugi tried to ignore the glares that Seto sent them the whole time. When class let out, Teah Gardner* walked over to him, "Hey Yugi! Who's your little friend?"

Eme looked at her with a large smile, "I'm Eme!"

Yugi smiled, "That's short for Ishtasha Emilina. She's my little sister. The high school accepted her because she is smart for her age."

Eme nodded and raced off to find her new class, leaving her older brother behind. However, she wished that she could stay. She understood that Yugi needed some help making friends.

* * *

A/N: Just letting you know, I am only posting this to get it out of my head. If you hate the story, move along with your life. If you like it, you are welcome to comment, add suggestions, or just carry on with your lives. If you think something needs improvement, you can politely tell me.

*I'm going to use the names used in America because they are the ones I know. I'll post the Japanese names if I know them, but I can't guarantee anything. Teah is known as Anzu or something like that.


End file.
